In the production process of wheels, in order to achieve traceability, marks are made in each procedure, and the marks are located in spoke back cavities generally. After wheels are machined, machining procedure mark numbers are printed on the spoke back cavities through manipulators. During automatic detection, the mark numbers need to be identified at first, and then detected data correspond to wheel numbers. In this process, if the machining marks are omitted, the wheels can be checked in time. Wheel production is generally completed by two procedures, there is a coaxiality deviation between the inner side and the outer side, when the coaxiality deviation is too large, balance and runout out of tolerance exists, and customers have clear requirements for the inner side coaxiality and the outer side coaxiality, so that the coaxiality needs to be strictly controlled in the production process.